


Late Night Phone Call

by BooBearx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Funny, M/M, Short, fluffly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooBearx/pseuds/BooBearx





	Late Night Phone Call

**Main Pairing: Louis/Harry              Side Pairing: Liam/Zayn**

 

_Summary: Trisha, Harry and Louis’ daughter, rings Liam up whilst Harry and Louis are in a rather compromising position_

 

Speaking record so it’s easier to tell who’s saying what:

_Liam_

**_Trisha_ **

**Louis/Harry**

Narrator

_“Hello?”_ Liam spoke into the phone, his eyes drooping as he laid back onto Zayn’s chest, relaxing into the comfortable warmth.

 ** _“Uncle Li-Li”_** Trisha, Louis and Harry’s adopted daughter, mumbled into the phone, her voice wavering slightly in fear. Liam could tell she was close to tears, he quickly sat up straight, turning the volume low on the television so he could hear every word she said clearly, Zayn looked at him curiously but Liam simply held his finger up, silencing him from the questions he was eager to ask.

_“Trish, angel what’s wrong, shouldn’t you be asleep? And why are you on your Papa’s phone?”_

**_“I’m scared, Uncy”_ **

_“Aww, baby tell me what’s wrong, why don’t you go tell your Daddy’s”_

**_“That’s the problem, I-I think Daddy is hurting Papa”_** Trisha burst into tears then, Liam could hear it through the phone, it took everything in him not to drive round to the Stylinson household and demand what was happening, Harry hurting Louis? That was impossible, Harry was not abusive at all, he would never lay a finger on Louis, he loved him too much to hurt him, plus Louis would never do anything that seriously bad for that to happen,

 _“Why do you think that sweetie?”_ he questioned, hoping for some answers.

 ** _“Papa keeps shouting Daddy’s name and he sounds like he’s hurting, I don’t like it, I don’t like it when Papa feels poorly”_** you have to be kidding him? Louis and Harry better not be doing what he thinks they are doing…

_“I’m sure Papa isn’t poorly, what kind of shouts are they? Screams? Angry?...”_

**_“They sound like moans, Uncle, and Papa keeps saying naughty words”_** Okay, they were definitely doing what he thought they were doing. Liam turned back to Zayn who had his brow furrowed in confusion, Liam put his hand to the speaker of the phone so Trish couldn’t hear as he said,

“It’s Trish, I think she can hear Harry and Louis having sex, she’s worried Harry is hurting Louis, at least we finally know who tops now” Liam muttered, feeling lighter know he knew Zayn wasn’t completely in the dark, he hated keeping secrets from his boyfriend. Zayn burst out into a bellow laugh, throwing a hand over his mouth he continued to giggle, _so much for the wanted help from him then_ Liam thought. Liam quickly retracted his hand from the speaker, not wanting to leave Trish alone for too long, to be fair, _Liam_ would be scared if he could hear them two at it in the room next door. He needed to think up an excuse, and fast…

_“Maybe they are seeing who can shout the loudest?”_

**_“Li-Li it sounds like Daddy is killing him…but Li-Li I don’t want Papa to die!”_** Trisha whimpered, her voice getting higher pitched towards the end as the imagination of a 4 year old took its hold over her.

 _“Papa won’t die sweetie, they are just playing a game”_ he reassured her.

 ** _“Can I go play? That’s mean that they didn’t invite me”_** No no no no no, don’t go in their bedroom!

“ _It’s an adult game sweetie”_

**_“Have you played it before?”_ **

Liam spared a glance at Zayn who was still struggling to contain his laughter, _“Ugh, yes I have”_

 ** _“Is it fun?”_** Trisha asked so innocently that Liam wanted to coo at her.

_“It is, but it is only for adults, not for little children like you though!”_

**_“But when Daddy was carrying Papa into their bedroom, he was laughing, and Daddy always says that Papa is still a little kid, and today Papa said I was a big girl because one of my tooth fell out! He said he tooth fairy is going to leave me a present tomorrow, I really want to know what it is, I think it might be that Barbie I wanted”_** Trish exclaimed proudly, Liam could practically see the way her eyes would shine as she recounted the day’s events.

 _“Maybe, I hope it’s something nice to play with, and Daddy was just joking honey, Papa is an adult, if he was a child, he wouldn’t be able to look after you!”_ Liam reasoned, struggling to think of reasons that a toddler would be able to understand.

 ** _“Li-Li they are getting really loud, there is something banging on my wall, are you sure it’s just a game?”_** Trish said feebly. Her voice quiet and scared.

Bloody Harry and Louis, still acting as if they are teenagers, they obviously fuck like it too, leaving Liam in a very awkward position, hopefully not as awkward as theirs in the morning, Liam smiled just thinking about it _“I’m sure, angel, do you want me to sing to you?”_

 ** _“Yes please”_** she whispered, Liam could hear her rumbling around in her duvet, getting comfy, when the background noise muffled, he spoke up again,

_“Cover your ear, you might be able to get to sleep better then,_

_Go to sleep my baby close your pretty eyes._  
Angels up above you looking at you dearie from the skies.   
Great big moon a shinin’ come now don't you cry,   
Time for little Piccaninnies to go to sleep 

_Go to sleep my baby close your pretty eyes,  
Sandman is a comin time to say goodnight” _When Liam had finished his lullaby, he was happy to say that he could hear soft snores coming out through the speaker, a job well done if you asked him, mission aborted. _“Sweet dreams angel”_ Liam whispered into the phone before hanging up. Deciding that it would be a good idea to alert Harry and Louis about the predicament they were in, he dialled Harry’s number as Trisha had seemingly got a hold of Louis’ mobile, and to be quite honest, he was quite scared of what state Harry would answer the phone in. Harry picked up after a few more rings than usual,

 ** _“Liam, I’m sorta busy now, can I call you back later,”_** Harry asked, his voice rugged and out of breath as he answered without even saying ‘hello’ he obviously had done the sensible thing of checking the caller ID. Liam could hear the small sound of Louis moaning, it was muffled slightly but unfortunately, still tangible, Harry quickly shushed Louis, not taking the time to cover the speaker as Liam had with Trisha when he said something that wasn’t very relevant, **_“Shhh Louis, Liam’s on the phone”_** Harry giggled.

Liam spoke up, really not enjoying the sound of his best friend moaning into the phone, he wanted to get this over and done with and spend some quality time with Zayn, just as Harry and Louis were doing, _“I’m sure you will be pleased to know your daughter just rang me up thinking you were murdering Louis”_ he said, his voice stern even whilst explaining the rather comical matter.

 **“Oh…why did she think that?”** Harry asked, Liam could tell he genuinely didn’t know.

 _“Try and be a bit quieter next time”_ Liam said vaguely, not really wanting to be quite so vulgar.

 **“Oh my God, Trish heard us having sex?”** Harry whisper-shouted into the phone, okay then for not being explicit.

 _“To put it erotically, yes she did”_ Liam sighed.

 **“Fuck”** Harry muttered almost to himself.

 _“You seem to be doing enough of that already”_ Liam whispered, more for his own comical benefit that making a dig at Harry.

 **“Oh haha Liam, do we need to go check on her?”** Obviously Liam had not said it quiet enough, but anyway Harry _had_ asked a rather reasonable question concerning his daughter, f _or once,_ and Liam was proud to say he was a bearer of good news,

_“Lucky for you I managed to get her to sleep, just ugh, finish up and prove to her in the morning Louis is not dead”_

**“Thanks for that Liam, we I-we owe you one”** Harry said gratefully. **“Yeah thanks Leeyum”** Liam heard Louis add, he was obviously on speaker phone, or maybe it was the fact that the pair were so, erm, c _lose_ together he could hear through the phone.

 _“Seeya later guys, ugh enjoy”_ Liam finished up, his eyes wandering over to Zayn who had considerably calmed himself down now and was staring blankly at the silent screen, just watching the pictures move around the box.

**“Don’t worry, we will”**


End file.
